


I Know You Better Than I Know Myself

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Modern AUniverse Married Constagnan;</em><br/>Based in the same universe as <strong>Tainted Love</strong> and <strong>Non-Lover Lovers</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Better Than I Know Myself

d’Artagnan groaned as his eyes opened, staring at the clock on the wall. 6.45am. Time to get up and head to work. He sat up, stretching before reaching over to gently shake Constance awake.  
  
“Hey there, time to wake up.”  
  
Constance whined a little, rolling over.  
  
“Hey, hey, come on now, get up.”  
  
One of her eyes opened, peering at d’Artagnan as he smiled down at her, before he shifted to turn the alarm off before it physically went off.  
  
“Can’t we have ten more minutes?”  
  
d’Artagnan shook his head.  
  
“I’ve told you, going back to sleep before your alarm goes off is bad for your sleeping pattern. It wakes you up during REM sleep, which makes you tired and irritable.”  
  
Constance sighed and stretched, groaning as she did.  
  
“Just my luck I married a psychology teacher.”  
  
d’Artagnan chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Constance’s lips. She smiled and kissed him back, a hand cupping the back of d’Artagnan’s neck to hold him there. They stayed there, kissing, each second becoming more passionate before d’Artagnan gently pulled back, pressing a soft kisses along her jaw.  
  
“Come on, we have to get ready.”  
  
Constance sighed and sat up, tugging her robe on.  
  
“I’m first in the shower!”  
  
d’Artagnan cursed and made a beeline for the living room instead to check his lesson plans.  
  
//  
  
d’Artagnan held Constance’s hand as they walked down the street, weaving through the businessmen and women rushing across the pavement as they all but ran to work.  
  
“I don’t understand why people don’t leave earlier.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
d’Artagnan looked up, blinking.  
  
“You should listen more... I said I don’t understand why people don’t leave earlier to get to work on time, so they don’t have to rush around all the time.”  
  
d’Artagnan shrugged.  
  
“You would think they would learn eventually.”  
  
Constance laughed softly and then frowned when d’Artagnan tugged her to Costa.  
  
“We have to get to work.”  
  
“I set the alarm early... I wanted us to take a morning date. We’re getting coffee and breakfast together this morning. It’s only 7 now, rather than 7.45... Sorry love.”  
  
Constance shook her head before gladly following her husband into the coffee shop.  
  
//  
  
They sat there, sipping lattes and nibbling on scones.  
  
“This is wonderful...”  
  
“It really is.”  
  
d’Artagnan smiled at her, fingers twisting the ring on Constance’s left finger.  
  
“Thank God Athos and Milady met, hm?”  
  
Constance laughed softly.  
  
“Oh definitely... In a way, if those two hadn’t met, then none of the group would be together.”  
  
“Yea yea, because you don’t know Adele, do you? Athos and Milady set Adele and Aramis up on a blind date... Flea went round Athos’ with Milady once and she met Porthos there, and I only met you because Milady fancied me.”  
  
“Someone somewhere planned for this all to happen.”  
  
“I think it’s great... That we’re all friends as well as lovers.”  
  
“Doesn’t make things awkward at all.”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
d’Artagnan chuckled, interlacing their fingers.  
  
“I might have to thank Athos for introducing us.”  
  
Constance laughed again, eyes bright as she sipped her latte.  
  
“Hey, don’t you dare tell anyone this..”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I heard from Flea, from Porthos, that Aramis might finally propose to Adele.”  
  
d’Artagnan’s face broke into a soft aww.  
  
“About time!”  
  
“We got married three years ago... They’re the last ones.”  
  
“Bless them...”  
  
Constance checked her phone as it dinged, reading the text quickly.  
  
“Milady, speak of the devil.. I’m going shopping with her this weekend.”  
  
“I’ll head round Athos’ then.”  
  
“Crap, we need to leave.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“7.30. We still have a forty-five minute walk.”  
  
They laughed as they scrambled upright, tugging their coats on and heading outside, fingers interlacing once more as they walked.


End file.
